


Baekxing fest

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: literally just me asking people to claim for the baekxing fest thats it





	Baekxing fest

Hi so i didn't want to bother all you authors/writers and I know not everyone has a twitter so I just wanted to say the claiming for a baekxing ficfest, xingtomybaek has just opened up till may 10th. I hope some of you will check out the prompts and claim one or there's even a self prompting option. They'll be posting on both dreamwidth and ao3. Im not a mod for them I just love baekxing and im excited so djkhjsdkljs

https://xingtomybaekfest.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
